Green Celestial Butterfly
Celestial butterflies are well liked among magi, and are particular favorites of those who travel at night. They are nocturnal companions, and waken at the exact moment that the sun has set. Once the last rays of light have died, groups of celestial butterflies rise gracefully into the air. If they wish it, these butterflies can keep out of sight quite well. This is because their unique colors blend perfectly with the night sky, protecting them from predators. Their markings work to their advantage as well, actually swirling and brightening to match the stars above. These intriguing markings can even act as compasses when they flutter close by. It is a most useful tool when the stars are hidden by rain or cloud. In addition to this, celestial butterflies have an uncanny ability to inspire adventure. Even those magi who seldom leave their rooms will suddenly feel the urge to pack and leave for lands unknown. Those who return from these quests bring wild tales of foreign peoples and beautiful lands. It's not difficult to befriend a celestial butterfly. They are partial to nectar and kind words, and their loyalty never fails. A mark of great trust is for these companions to lay their eggs in their magi's chambers. These eggs are very small, and must be kept warm throughout the colder seasons. Once spring begins its approach, the eggs will begin to hatch. Egg This dark egg is perfectly round and very light. Hatchling For the first few weeks, these hatchlings do not move much. They are content with munching at tender leaves and fattening up. As they age they begin to eat even more, until they are almost unable to move. This is a sure sign that they will soon change, and grow the beautiful wings that the adults are known for. Until then, they will remain in one of the gardens or greenhouses. Their magi must go to them to create a bond, and to ensure that they are eating the special plants grown for them. Adult Celestial butterflies go through an unique process in order to reach adulthood. This change begins in late autumn, as the hatchlings begin to eat a tremendous amount. Once they have consumed as much as they are able, the little ones turn their attention to creating cocoons. These cocoons can be hard to find, as the butterflies try to make them in hidden areas. Once this process is complete, the butterfly will remain in the cocoon throughout the winter, unresponsive and sleeping deeply. As the cold winds finally stop blowing and spring approaches, the butterfly awakens. The cocoon is slowly peeled away, and what was once a caterpillar is now something quite different. The largest and most noticeable change is, of course, their stunning wings. Celestial butterflies are well known for their unique wings, wings that change to match the night sky. It is nearly impossible to see them at night, and some superstitious villagers say that they can actually melt away into nothing. These rumors are assumed to be gossip, and most magi believe that these companions are simply masters of camouflage. Breeding Additional Information * No. 393 * Obtained from the Stream (common) * Released: March 27, 2013 * Artist: Jrap17 Category:Stream-born Category:Artist: Jrap17 Category:2013 Creatures Category:Insects Category:Butterflies Category:Celestial Butterflies